


Come as you are

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Choice is yours, don't be late [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothers to Lovers, Character Study, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags, Happy Ending, Lingerie, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Recovered Memories, School Uniforms, Size Difference, Spanking, Temporary Amnesia, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Damian runs away from school to go to Blüdheaven and tell Richard the truth. That they were never brothers like Bruce had told him, they were lovers and he hopes to get his relationship back“I didn't come here to try to trick you, I came here to make you remember me. To remember what we had.” He insists, pulling out the blue jacket, it's thrown on the floor. He proceeds to slowly open the buttons on his white shirt, without taking his eyes off his lover's face.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Choice is yours, don't be late [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819909
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Come as you are

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Ven como eres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957970) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> Please also read the next one. "As you were"   
> It's an interesting story

Damian pushes a couple of picklocks on the lock-in Richard's apartment, it doesn't take him more than a couple of seconds to open it. His old mentor has gotten sloppy. He moves slowly through the room, it's perfectly tidy, the kitchen is sparkling clean. The whole house has that strange sense of order and neatness. He walks down the long hallway until he stops at the door that he knows is Grayson's bedroom.

It's 7:35 after Alfred dropped him off at school, he took his motorcycle and drove to Blüdheaven, Richard should still be asleep. He takes the doorknob by turning it slowly, unlike the rest of the house the major's room is a mess. There are clothes and shoes strewn all over the floor, the sheets are dragging down the bed. Damian drops his backpack on the carpet noisily causing the old hero to wake up, Richard stretches out on the mattress rubbing his eyes with his fists. Looks like Ric is used to sleeping in his underwear.

The youngest climbs into bed crawl slowly into the lap of the man who was once Nightwing and rides on him, taking advantage of the fact that Ric is half asleep. He presses his open palms on the older man's chest, keeping him on the bed. The amnesiac doesn't fight, he rolls over the sheets with a slight moan and closes his eyes again. He has tried to meet with him nicely on previous occasions, but on all of them, he was rejected. Grayson only kept in touch with Alfred and avoided getting involved with any other "family" members, but they were not family, never were, and never would be.

Damian drops his weight on Richard's hip, he wears only white underwear, the cream-colored sheets cover his toned body minuscule. Ric complains of feeling crushed and opens his eyes, blinks quickly adapting his pupils to the light coming through the window behind the boy. He can barely make out a dark silhouette. Robin still presses his bare hands on the bare chest. As he runs his fingers through those familiar places again.

“What is it? Who?” Asks the ex-vigilante. He's leaning on his elbows sitting on the bed, the little attacker allows it. Once he's fully upright he can see the child's face. “Damian? What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?”

“The door was open.” He answers casually. “But that doesn't matter, I'm here on another matter.”

“You ran away from school and you want your big brother to hide you?” Ric mocks, noticing that Damian is wearing his uniform. “Didn't you do your homework? Do the other kids bother you?”

“Even if you have half a memory, you have the same stupid sense of humor.” Says the teenager annoying. “I'm here to tell you the truth since you've been avoiding me, I decided to come as a surprise.”

“Oh, you've come to tell me the truth, about superheroes and all that crap?”

“No, another truth, a more important one.” Damian sticks his index finger in the knot of his red tie, pulling it out. He drops the garment on the bed. “My father told you _we were_ like brothers, that's a lie. Well, to explain it better, that's what my father believes.”

“Then we're not brothers. Wow, the revelation of the century!” He's mocking again.

“We're lovers, Richard.” He confesses and Ric coughs, choking on his own saliva.

“You gotta be kidding me? What kind of sick person would sleep with a 14-year-old brat?” He asks angrily, he's been told all kinds of nonsense these last few months, but that was definitely the craziest.

“I'm 13, I'll be 14 next month.”

“Worse, if you think you can fool me, let me tell you I'm not that stupid.”

“I didn't come here to try to trick you, I came here to make you remember me. To remember what we had.” He insists, pulling out the blue jacket, it's thrown on the floor. He proceeds to slowly open the buttons on his white shirt, without taking his eyes off his lover's face. Ric can barely make out what the teenager is hiding under his clothes. Damian opens all the buttons by pulling out the garment completely. On top of his toasted skin, he tightly glues on the top of a red lingerie ensemble.

On his flat chest, a pair of lace triangles cover what should be his breasts, the thin straps pass over his small shoulders, from the back two slats about 3 centimeters thick are wrapped against his stomach closing in a bow at the front.

“It's your favorite.” Damian continues. “It was my Valentine's Day present, you fucked me so hard I could feel you for the whole week.”

Ric looks at him in amazement, it's true that he likes lace lingerie, the color red matched beautifully with tanned skins like Robin's. But that couldn't be possible, the teenager must have been lying. Damian continues to pull out his belt, to finish revealing the rest of the set. Some panties of the same bright red, squeeze their hips in a majestic way, the lace shows under the fabric the tender skin of the boy. His half-hard limb is visible inside the clothes. His muscular thighs and legs are covered by fishnet stockings of the same shade, which end almost at the junction of his extremities. It is certainly beautiful.

The Major thinks about who he was before _the incident_ if he was some kind of sick or perverted. If what Damian was saying was true, he committed a crime. How come Batman hadn't figured it out?

“How long has it been going on?” Try asking, maybe it started just before the shooting, the kid was beautiful. You had to be blind not to notice it, he had that exotic beauty, with toasted skin and huge emerald eyes, even being so young he possessed a sensuality that any adult woman would envy.

“A couple of years.” Ric's eyes open in amazement. _Did he say years?_ Was he sleeping with that kid since he was 11? His stomach turns, the bitter taste of vomit lingers in the back of his throat.

“We can't, you're a kid. Do you know how many years I'll get for corruption of minors? I have to tell the psychiatrist; I don't see a possible scenario for this to be normal.” Speak quickly, putting his hands on his head by pulling your short hair.

“This is consensual.”

“At your age, you can't even choose which cereal to eat, much less sexual consent.” Ric still denies being stupefied. Robin has barely moved; he's half-dressed with a horny minor in his bed. “Get down and get dressed. I'll take you back to school. I'll forget this and so will you.”

“I'm not going to obey you, I'm only obeying Dick and unless you remember everything, you'll be the one to follow my orders.” Sentence the young hero.

“Child, I'm not playing. I'm dating a girl; I have a good life here I won't screw it up by a relationship with a brat that could put me in jail.” Says the acrobat with annoyance.

“You don't seem to have understood your position.” Damian starts, takes his mobile phone from one of the trouser pockets he took off earlier, moves his fingers over the screen, and then shows the device to the Major. “I made sure a lot of people saw me come in, the lady who lives on the front is very nice. She says I look like her grandson.”

Dick looks at him with a deep frown. What the screen shows is the definitive proof that the minor is not lying, recorded from the same device, is he holding Damian by the thighs with his little legs open, the teenager holding the mobile shakily recording them in front of a huge mirror. The one from his previous loft recognizes him almost instantly. He is behind the boy, his face is perfectly visible, his brother is a mess, what seems to be his socks and his school shirt is still badly fitted on his body.

Tears, saliva and other fluids of unknown origin stain his beautiful face, his legs are so wide open that he can see with too much morbidity how his cock goes inside the child, the way his hip bones are marked on his skin and he thinks he can notice some bruises on the child's legs and neck. As he voraciously grabs him. He is definitely a deviant, a sick man, and much more so when he is excited by the evidence of his crimes.

“You wouldn't dare, if you said you loved me so much, you wouldn't hurt me, not like this.” Try to reason. But the kid must be crazy.

“I know this apartment isn't soundproof, you bought it when this nonsense of _Ric_ started. How loud do you think I have to yell to get the neighbors to come?” He's looking at it to analyze the structure. “Mm-hmm. Besides, it's located pretty close to downtown. Do you think they'll call the police?”

“You're crazy.” The major's barking. Damian leans over his former teacher, strokes his chest, and climbs onto his shoulders to rest his hands there. Pressing their bodies together, Ric notices how hard Robin is against his abdomen. He too feels warm under his underpants. The teenager's lips slowly press down on his neck, kissing him, sucking on precisely the places where he feels good. Damian blows into the ear causing a chill for the older hero.

“I know how you like it.” He whispers, against the ear, kisses the cheek, his little hands caress the back, Damian comes over, rubbing his nose. “Where you like it and how to do it, you have taught me these years, let me remind you of my beloved teacher. Let me show you how my training has paid off.”

“Please walk away, don't you see how bad this is? I don't. I've brainwashed you. I'm a sick criminal, I should turn myself into the police.” Says the old Nightwing in alarm.

“You're very naive to think that I'm the victim.” Says the hero. “That just means you don't remember at all how this started. But it doesn't matter now, we're here and I'll make you remember.”

Damian finally kisses him, he rubbing his hips against the older man's limb, he reciprocates by feeling incredible about being kissed by the boy, but he is afraid of how hard it is getting from just being stroked. Fear of how his body reacts to that teenage boy's touch. Damian strokes the back of his neck much closer, scratching the spot that makes him shiver, Robin presses the right buttons to turn him on, opening his little mouth and bringing Richard's tongue inside to suck him, bites his lip and walks away, only to return seconds later to lick Nightwing's palate. He hasn't lied, he knows how to kiss him, he knows the right places to make him flutter.

The youngest one moans, Ric squeezes the sheets between his hands trying not to touch his supposed brother, but he wishes he could bruise the tender flesh between his fingers, feel the texture of the lingerie against his palms, press his skin against the fabric. Soak up the warmth that the young man radiates. How will his skin feel? What will it taste like? He feels dizzy at the thought of biting his thin neck, sucking on his chest, chewing on him fleshy thighs.

It's all so wrong, he's never thought about being rude to any of his partners before. Just hitting someone just for fun is disgusting to him. But that feeling the child gave him, the feeling of wanting to abuse him, being rude, is like he needs it. His fingers close tightly on the cloth until his hands turn pale from the pressure.

He shouldn't, it's unfair, he has more strength even if the minor is Robin, he also has a trained body. If he slaps him, if he hit him, his youthful skin would break too easily, he wouldn't have to use all his power. How does he know that? Why does he know that? Immoral desire floods in when Damian groans against his open mouth. He's fierce and cruel, he wants to harm him, perversity clouds him. No, he can't, it's a crime. He's still a child, he's out of his mind. He must take the boy away, run away before his little sanity is broken.

As if Damian were reading his mind, giving him the last push, he needs, he takes both of his partner's hands, placing one on his thigh and the other on his chest. Ric takes it in fascination, his hand fits so evenly on the hero's leg, his soft skin bristles at the first contact with Richard. He advances his touch up and down, over the stockings, the fabric embraces the child with diabolical precision. Adorned with his divine dark skin, the boy crushes harder on Grayson's limb, inviting him to move on.

He presses a finger over the lump in the bra, rubbing the fabric against his young lover's nipple. He squeezes the button between his fingers by pulling it, causing Robin to moan in approval, he curves his chest closer to the eldest's hand, Ric pulls harder again, Damian turns around by rubbing his ass on the amnesiac's lap.

He's fucking hard on the kid, Damian can feel it, his lingerie's too thin to hide anything, he's dripping too. He takes off the sheet and pulling the underwear down, he wraps his hands around the base of the limb. He presses his thumb on the glans, grabs the circumference with both hands and starts masturbating the older one, while still kissing, using the force, pressure, and speed needed to make it harder. Now it's time for Ric to sob, the younger one kisses him with passion, sucking his mouth and silencing his moans, he keeps the right rhythm to keep him moaning in rapture.

The student moves away, separating his lips with a wet sound, Ric breathes with his mouth open looking at a thread of dense saliva that still binds them. Damian's lips are red and swollen from the impetuous kiss, his eyes have huge black pupils that almost completely eclipse the emerald gems that are his irises. With dense black eyelashes, he blinks to show the tiny tears that have escaped from his orbs.

While still touching his brother, he puts two of his fingers in his little mouth, filling them with saliva, and then starts sucking the hard cock. Ric puts one of his hands back on the bed, the other takes Damian's shoulder by tracing his fingers on the bra strap. He gasps heavily as he is greeted in the child's cavity. He's so little, he knew when he kissed him, he shouldn't force himself to swallow a dick. But he still does it, taking it so deeply on his first try.

Damian opens his legs by pressing his wet fingers against his entrance, penetrating himself, sucking Ric like an expert. Richard is fascinated by watching the boy eat him completely making a perfect deep throat, moving his head, looking at him with that malevolent sensuality he possesses. The heart beats hard threatening to tear his chest apart, the boy sucks him like a professional. He hums as he pushes him all the way down. Alienated Grayson watches the teenager choking, his shoulders shaking, but he doesn't give up, he carries him past his tight throat, choking, he should be gagging.

“Stop it.” Moans Ric, but he doesn't push the child, it's like his body and mind don't agree. “Please stop. I'm coming, stop.”

Damian ignores it, sucking harder, moving his tongue around the circumference. Rubbing the flesh with his teeth. He pushes the cock as hard as he can to feel it vibrate. Ric moans with his lips open, letting himself fall onto the pillows, his body convulsing, cumming down Robin's throat. Damian drinks it happily, almost desperately. He too screams, pushing one more finger inside, preparing for what follows.

Ric breathes heavily while lying in bed, Damian withdraws from the older one who is still painfully stiff. It took him a couple of minutes to get back up again. How? How could he possibly be ready again? He feels dizzy, his head is spinning and he has a shooting pain in his forehead. Is he on drugs? No, he wasn't given anything, so it doesn't feel like he's on drugs. How does he know? He hasn't taken drugs before. Since _the incident,_ his head has been hurting, but it wasn't his usual pain. This was a stabbing pain, like an epiphany. The memory of his forehead being slammed against a wall floods in. How did he know? Again, why did he know that pain?

The young Robin climbs again, stands suspended over the hard limb, separating his buttocks he begins to push it inside, Ric does not oppose as soon as he moves, lying on the bed. The child's insides feel incredibly warm and familiar. The ex-killer sticks completely on his brother's cock. Richard looks at him in amazement, he has only moved the knickers of the outfit a little to be able to hold it in his center, his slim figure looks appealing. There are women this small and thin, maybe he just had a fetish for small bodies. He tries to comfort himself, noticing how much he wants the little one, his body burns from just looking at how erotic he looks, he is hard as a rock inside Damian and too eager to fuck him.

The hero leans on his brother's knees, lifting his thin body and letting it fall. Ric squeezes the sheets by watching him, Damian rocks himself with creepy skill, uses his legs moving harmoniously, carrying Richard all the way to the bottom of his body. The teen bites his own lip, sucks it preventing any sound that is too loud from coming out, the voices of the people in the street become a thud in the taxi driver's ears, he can only focus on the exhalations of his lover and his voice is trapped in his lips.

His trembling hand approaches the teenager's face, sitting on the bed again, coining his face into the palm. Damian shakes his head accepting the touch, separates his lips by sucking the thumb that is dangerously close to his mouth. Ric could feel Robin's voice vibrating against his skin. He wants so badly for the young man to scream in his mouth as he did before, he slowly leans over his brother in fear, Damian understands immediately, he wraps his arms around Ric's neck to catch his lips in a kiss. That who was Nightwing closes his eyes savoring the passionate contact.

The youngest Wayne slips to a slow but deep beat, Ric timidly touches the small back, distinguishes with his touch a bulge on the spine of the minor, now with curiosity he moves his fingers over it. The touch is so familiar, too intimate, the fingertips pressing the long scar from the base of his neck to the edge of his underwear. How does he know it's a scar?

The mental image of what the wound must have looked like settles in his mind, he can see the young man's back, the fresh sutures, it seems even tinier than it is today. Lying on bright white sheets, on a bed that's too big for a child. He feels the texture of a woven garment in his hand. What is it? He wonders, trying to look further into his memories. Damian moans when the splash begins to be heard. The clothes are a green vest, he has remembered, again the body on the bed turns and looks at him with his childish face between the pillows. It's that boy, how did he get that ugly cut?

The sound of a gunshot makes him open his eyes at once, it's not real. It was a memory, he feels a weight on his shoulders, it's too much. So, he's not the least bit leaning on them, drops his eyelids again. He's in front of a luxurious bathroom mirror worthy of a five-star hotel, he runs the razor blade across his cheeks. Damian enters yawning, starts to undress without any shame, gets into the bathtub. The man who looks back at him wears a ridiculous suit, he looks like a giant bat. Batman, he was Batman? What he feels is the weight of the dark cloak.

He refuses to believe it, Damian stops kissing him, bites his jaw, runs his tongue down his neck licking it to bite it again. The wet feeling makes him shake. His skin bristles, the stimulation carries with it another memory, an old loft in Gotham, the student sitting on his legs as at that moment struggles to shut up, kissing him, sucking him and dragging his little teeth across his jaw. He feels better than anything he remembers; he also moves his hips to meet the hips of the child. Attempting to dive impossibly deep, he thinks that position is not good for him. Why? The desire to subdue the arrogant teen overflows him.

Ric pushes him against the bed wrapping his hands around his waist, he is so small that his fingertips almost touch each other when both extremities are closed on the boy, marking a much stronger rhythm than the previous one, Damian opens his legs allowing the older one to fit between them. His bones crunch in the face of impetuous penetrations, Robin gropes the edge of the sheets on the bed, puts them in his mouth biting the cloth between his teeth, soothing his wailing.

Damian's hole shrinks by sucking it, it's just wonderful, the best thing he's ever felt and he wants to do it more. Fuck the kid more, he wants to hear it, cry, scream, moan. The image of the teenager in those clothes, panting hard closing his eyes, glimpses in the back of his mind a similar scene, but it is not a sheet that keeps his young lover silent. Black leather strips surround Robin's head, a red ball with holes in it silences his partner. He still has the ball gag at the bottom of his closet. He wondered for a long time why he had that and other gadgets. It seems he's already got his answer.

The minor is holding back his voice, but it doesn't matter. The muffled sounds are just as erotic, the bed lashing out at the wall, the dampness of their bodies as they come together, as well as the skins clashing, are a perfect symphony. The boy narrows unevenly, he rolls over on the mattress tensing up, his hands scratching long red lines on his mentor's arms. He lets out a long scream, keeping it as low as possible, his youthful face deformed into a grimace of pure pleasure.

When Ric sees it, he hears a click inside his head and as if it was a mechanism that had been off for a long time, the gears finally turn on and start to move, working with uneasiness. He takes Damian by the hair forcing him to bend more, forcing his neck back. He's been an asshole; how could he forget how wonderful it was to fuck Damian? How did he forget those precious years? He raises his hand to slam it hard against his own cheek. Someone must have hit him and told him he was being an asshole before. The metallic taste grows in his mouth, he's broken his lip, but it's the least he deserves for being a coward and running away from his duties.

“Daddy, daddy.” Damian spits out the rag to call him to his orgasm, screams a moan that is cut off by the big hand that covers his mouth as it runs over his belly.

“Daddy's already here, baby. I won't leave you again, sweetheart. Never again.” Dick takes the white shirt that's still on the bed, rolls it up in the middle, and places it on the child's lips. Damian turns around without waiting for orders, standing on all fours on the mattress. Grayson holds the shirt with his hands, barely giving the child time to recover, the boy still shivers majestically, leaning on his knees he opens his legs to carry his lover.

Dick starts to fuck him for real using the garment as rein and attracts Robin to his pushes, he screams and shouts against the fabric that also serves as a gag. The young hero's eyelids flutter as his eyes try to roll to the back of his head. His back is kept painfully curved holding his butt up to receive the deep penetrations. Using his hands as the main support, he closes his fingers on the cloth that is still on the mattress.

“Baby I missed your ass so much; no woman is as tight as you. Did you miss Daddy's cock?” Nightwing's question.

Damian squeals louder in response.

“Of course, you did, you little bitch, did you miss being abused? Do you want Daddy to spank you?” The youngest one is trying to nod enthusiastically. He's really looking forward to Dick using him like he used to.

“You were a bad boy, Damian. Should I punish you? Did you cheat on me while I was dying?” He says breathlessly, his voice sounds full of lust. “You dressed like a whore under your uniform. What if some teacher saw you? Only I can see you wearing this, do you understand?”

Pull the garment out of the teenager's mouth. Close your big hand around the neck by pressing the teen's face against the mattress. Stopping deep inside Robin to allow him to speak.

“I was very bad, Daddy. I didn't cheat on you because I only love your cock. But I've had a lot on my plate these past few months. I came here alone, talked to a lot of people. I shouldn't have done it, dad forgives me.”

“Should I have stayed amnesic so I wouldn't remember how spoiled you are? Did you touch yourself even when you were forbidden to?” Dick sounds upset.

“Yes, Dad, please forgive me. I missed you so much, Daddy, I wanted you to take me and beat me. I couldn't stand it another day.” Damian begs.

He pushes back inside the teenager with the strength he previously lacked, the boy takes it wonderfully. Damian puts the pillow in his mouth trying to shut up, the walls of the apartment are thin, he hadn't lied when he said that if he screamed the neighbors would hear him. Dick takes one of his thighs and holds it up firmly. He hits their bodies together, with his open palm he whips the little butt hard, to keep it tight on his fingers.

Robin is shaken by the onslaught, tears come warmly down from his eyes staining the pillow, he can feel his insides stretching to accommodate his lover even deeper. His knees tremble at the roughness of the blows, his tongue rubs the fabric, breathing hard down his eyelids concentrating on the feeling of warmth embracing his bottom.

Dick takes both of the boy's cheeks and opens them morbidly to watch his narrow ass swallow him. The last time he fucked the boy was on Valentine's Day and he was eager to do it again.

“Tomorrow, you little bitch.” He says to the child, leaning close to his ear his voice is forced to sound annoyed. “You'll put on your blue outfit and wear your uniform skirt, I'll pick you up from school, take you to a motel, and fuck you like the dirty whore you are.”

Damian nods, rubbing his face in the pillows. He lets out a long moan that is muffled by the fabric, he had missed that, role-playing with his brother made his life more fun. Besides, it wasn't like he needed to go to school anyway. Dick's mouth closes over his shoulder, sucking on it and digging in his teeth. The child feels him being pushed higher and higher, the blows to his belly are painfully pleasant, he just needs a little more, Richard to be tougher. He curses underneath as he can't let his voice come out and shout out what he wants.

The older one takes his arm and bends it over his thin back as if making a key, making Damian curve more angled, the younger one cries, the movement has taken him by surprise, he feels his shoulder and elbow crack. It's the last push he needs, he bites the pillow hard and sobs as he feels his spine thundering from the blows. His legs separate trembling, spilling his semen against the bed, to fall without force on the disaster he made.

Dick gasps with his mouth open even as he penetrates the flabby body, the kid's intestines have squeezed it exquisitely, he fucks the teenager hard hearing him grunt briefly at every attack. Squeezing the waist tightly draws him in, sinking as deep as he can. Damian screams, now without a chance to keep quiet, is so deep inside that he almost hurts him. He relays his lips emptying into his brother.

Damian takes Nightwing's wrists trying to push him, but Richard is stronger and stays stuck in the warm bowels filling Robin with sperm. He hasn't had such an orgasm in months, the young man rolls over on the bed and stops fighting when his lover leaves his bowels. He falls tame on the mattress, his legs spread, his battered hole so full of sperm that it drains out staining his thighs. Dick moves sitting on the edge of the furniture, runs his hands through his hair, his headache is gone. Look at the teenager who's still shaking.

“Damian, are you okay?” It's only Damian when he's being serious or too upset or worried. In this case, it's the latter.

“Water.” The young man asks. Dick stands up, his knees are shaking. Even if he had slept with the girl who was his "girlfriend" it didn't compare to what he had with Damian, he checks the room and grabs a half-drunk bottle of water from one of the furniture. He returns to give it to his lover, who barely lifts his upper body and drinks. “Are you Dick?”

“Of course, I’m Dick. Answer what I asked you.”

“Yes, I'm fine. I lost a little condition from lack of use, but I can keep going if that's what you want to know.” The older man smiles come over to kiss the young man's cheek and flip his hair. “I missed you so much, Richard.”

“I did it too, little D; How do you want to continue?”

“Do you still have it?”

“Yes, I thought about throwing them away, but in the end, I couldn't do it.” Dick walks to the closet, turns over a bunch of shoeboxes, and throws clothes out. Damian closes his eyes catching his breath and relaxing on the fabric. That's always the best part.

Talia never hit him as that and Bruce would never think of it. Grayson had been the first to reprimand him like that, terrified him the first time, past the initial humiliation, and then re-offended to be "punished" again and again until they ended up in this. He sees out of the corner of his eye the elder who comes in sitting next to him. He leaves the wooden chest on the floor and opens it to check the contents.

The soft black rope is wrapped around his wrists, he does not oppose it, he simply joins his palms together. His arms are pulled backward placing his elbows at eye level. Dick passes the fiber around his waist keeping the teenager's arms taut. Damian hears the sound of fabric tearing and then stops feeling the panties on his body.

“I'll buy you some more, honey. Even more beautiful ones.” Dick strokes his hair, then his neck, his fingers press on the child's cheeks asking him to open his mouth. The ball, about two inches in diameter, comes to his lips.

“You didn't use them on that woman, did you?” Ask annoying the little guy. Dick's laughing.

“I would never, this is only yours.” The student opens his mouth to receive the ball between his teeth. The black leather surrounds his head and closes at the back of his neck. Richard puts one of his fingers between his cheeks and the gag to check the resistance. He gets off the bed, checks the chest again, circles the furniture in front of the bed. He holds Damian by his ankles, pulling on the young man.

Placed at the edge of the bed so that only his stomach and chest rest on the mattress His legs hang just by rubbing his toes against the carpet. He's folded in half with his butt up. With his keen senses, he feels the elder move behind him, goes to the window and closes the curtains, hears him put things back in the closet, what is taking so long? Damian moves his legs angrily.

Dick takes one of the cheeks in his hand, squeezes it, and starts kneading it in circles. The younger one sighs as soon as his lover touches him, the older one kneels down, bites slowly on one of his thighs, his hands close around the thighs and separate them. He snaps his fingers between his stockings and the delicious skin, slips his hands down the cloth, presses from his thighs to his ankles, and throws it somewhere on the floor. Repeating the process again on the other limb.

His beautifully toasted skin looks exquisite once he's naked. Look how his semen comes down from the inside of the teenager. He sucks the inside of his legs, leaving a mark. He proceeds to repeat the process down to his little knees, bites, and sucks the tender flesh. Damian exhales heavily, chews the plastic between his teeth. Saliva accumulates thickly in the holes of the ball.

The sound of the suction being broken puts the boy on his toes. His lover gets up, he can feel it standing behind him. Dick slowly runs his finger over the scar on the boy's spine, without warning he feels the stiff leather hitting his ass. Richard strokes him, tracing the word that the paddle left behind. "SLUT" can be seen red on the innocent skin, the older one calculates, and whips the same place again, making the mark more pronounced.

The student complains, Dick comes back hitting lower, again a couple of times until he gets the same result, squeezes the paddle in his hands, turning it where the leather has no letters, whips it at a constant pace, with hard and fast slaps makes the young man cry strongly on the bed. His sobs are held back by the gag, but the tears continue to flow down in thick streams from his eyes, hiccupping and whimpering. That dull pain also stings, his flesh burning too sensitively before the shocks. His hard cock rubs against the sheet making him hallucinate.

His brother continues to beat him viciously, without giving him any rest, he lost count after 30, his body is still pushed by the beatings. Then he stops abruptly. He drops the implement on the floor, bends over Damian, bringing his mouth to one of the sullied cheeks, passes his wet tongue giving just a little relief to the battered young man, Richard puts his hand under the teenager's body taking the small penis, wraps his fingers around the member masturbating it. While still sucking Robin, he shakes his cock. The young hero complains about the ball, waiting for months for Dick to finally whip it. He didn't need a reason, they both just missed him.

The doorknob on the front door turns open, a woman of no more than 25 years old walks through the room. She leaves a plastic bag on the kitchen counter, looks around. It's almost noon and her boyfriend doesn't send a message, she calls home, but he doesn't answer. Richard had a lot of problems since he lost his memory.

“Ric?” she asks, moving around the house. “Are you still asleep? Ric? Are you home? I brought food; I was worried because you didn't call.”

The child's extra developed senses hear the woman's voice in the kitchen. He shuffles desperately in bed. Dick stops on the spot, takes the strap off the teenager's mouth.

“What's going on? Are you okay? Damian, did I hurt you? Was it too much?” The ball falls full of saliva, from the mouth of the least thick liquid threads slide down his chin. The young man gasps with his mouth open, taking deep breaths of air.

“Someone,” try to articulate between breaths. “Outside, there, outside. There's someone outside.”

The woman stops in front of the door, takes the handle to turn it. Dick opens the knot in the child's waist, letting the slender arms fall on the bed. Damian shakes, his joints hurt from the time they were stretched, without force he tries to accommodate his extremities in a comfortable position. Richard picks up one of the sheets lying on the floor, places it on the child's body, trying uselessly to cover him with it. The sound of the lock denying opening makes the older child sigh.

“Ric? Are you home?” A female voice asks, rushes to open the door, he's still alone in his underwear. He's grateful that Damian blocked the door when he came in. The young man is still shivering under the sheet.

“Hey! What's going on?” He says, he just opens the entrance a little bit by covering it with his body as much as he can. The woman wrinkles her eyebrow and tries to look inside.

“Are you okay? You didn't call me in the morning and I was worried, I came to see if everything was okay.” She talks, shaking her head, looking into the bedroom.

“All in good shape? Nothing to worry about.” She glimpses, the blue school uniform coat lying on the floor, the white buttoned shirt hanging over the bed, and uselessly covered with the sheet she can make out a shivering lump.

“Ric, is anyone else here?” The woman sounds upset; Dick runs his hand across his face in annoyance. _Ric, Ric, Ric sounds like the name of an asshole._ He'd write himself a letter so the next time he lost his memory he'd think of a better name.

“You see, I got my memories back.” He's already sick of being called Ric. It's loaded on the door frame and narrows the woman's field of vision. “So, _Ric_ is gone. I'm very sorry about this, but I was seeing someone before the incident. And that's the person I love. You need to leave.”

The woman's face is saddened. Is that how his family felt when they lost him?

“I see,” she says with a sadness in her voice. “I knew it would have to happen eventually, let me take something from the cupboard and go.”

Dick thinks about it.

“Tell me what it is, I'll give it to you.”

“Let me through, I can take it.”

“If it's not too urgent, I'll leave this apartment tomorrow, you can come back for whatever you need.” Dick spits jaded. The woman looks at him with her eyes closed, pushes the door a little, and goes into the room. It's not like I can hit her or throw her out of the room anyway. His gaze is first directed at the blue coat, which he lifts to spread in his hands, it's small, too small. The waitress looks at the garment, imagining how tall the person wearing it must be. The second thing she sees is the red socks next to the palette. Near the bed, the chest that was at the bottom of the closet and that Ric always seemed to ignore.

“You never mentioned that you liked this.” Comments the woman, Damian's pants are across the room, away from the gossipy eyes of the old girlfriend. The logo on the vest says **Metropolis General High School.**

“I didn't remember,” the hero excuses himself. He takes the garment from the girl's hands and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Neither that you liked women so young.”

“I didn't remember.” He repeats, he'll give as little information as he can.

“How young is she?” She comes over, taking the edge of the sheet. Dick's big hand closes over her wrist, holding her back. He looks at her with eyes burning with hatred.

“Don't do it, I assure you don't want to see who's underneath.” Richard's hand is squeezing it, hurting it. “Take what you need and go. I'll send you what's missing.”

The girl stops, that man was clearly not Ric anymore. He takes two steps back and walks to the closet, trying to ignore the person under the sheet, hears him sigh, checks the top and takes a not very big metal box. Dick is standing behind it, with his arms crossed trying to cover as much of the bundle in the bed as he can.

The waitress bites her lips with a sob, turns around with the box in her hands, and walks back to the door. She moves forward without looking back. That's the closest they've come to being discovered since it started. Dick lifts the sheet, unties the child's hands. He rubs the wrists and kisses them, takes the child under his shoulders and lifts him up with him. Nightwing lies down on the bed, hugging the child. Damian still trembles, shaking violently as his lover pushes him against his chest.

“Are you all right?” Ask, the teenager nods. Rubbing his brother's chest with his nose. He gets closer to him by hugging him too.

“Can we do it again?” Robin insists, Dick smiles, kisses his hair, runs his hand behind his back, comforting him.

“Yeah, but this time let's take it slow.” Richard touches his chin and lifts it, presses his lips slowly to his lover's lips, turns around leaving the young man on the bed, leaning on his elbows without crushing him, caresses the hair slowly, slowly, runs his fingers through the short dark strands. Damian pampers him too, rubbing his little hands on his broad shoulders, feeling his back, hugging each other as if waiting to melt into himself.

“I love you,” Dick whispers to him.

“I love you, too, even if you are an asshole.” The youngest one answers.

The waitress takes the bag she previously left, puts the box in it, and leaves the apartment wiping her eyes. In front of the entrance about to knock on the door, the old lady who lives across the street holds a plate with a slice of cake in her hands.

“Oh, dear. Has Damian left yet?” Ask the old woman. The girl is frowning. _Damian?_

“Yeah, he went out with Ric and said he'd be back soon. Is that for Damian?” She's answering hoping to get more information out of the woman.

“Yes, he's a wonderful little boy. I found him on the porch this morning, he helped me carry my shopping bags up.” Speaks the woman walking around.

“Of course, he is, Ric talks about how nice he is all the time. He's very proud of Damian.”

“If only my grandchildren were as nice as him, you mean Richard went out with him?”

“Yes, they went to the movies and then to lunch.”

“What were you doing at home?”

“I'm here to pick up a few things, plus I don't want to interrupt Ric's quality time with Dami.”

“It's good that Richard went out with him, he told me his brother had been having a hard time since he had that horrible accident.”

“Of course, just coming all the way from Gotham to here is a bit much.”

“Gotham? But he was wearing a Metropolis High School uniform.” the ends meet at the ex-girlfriend's head; her stomach turns in disgust. It wasn't a woman under the covers, it was a child. That so-called brother, Bruce Wayne's son.

“He ran away from school, but Ric's family lives in Gotham.” The old lady laughs.

“He seems like a nice guy. If you see him, you can tell him I made that carrot cake I promised him. Have him come to my house to get it.”

“Yes, don't worry. I'll write you a message right now.” the old lady opens her apartment by going back inside.

“Thank you very much.” She says to close the door. The waitress gets on the elevator and presses the button on the first floor. She pulls out her phone and starts typing furiously.

“Dick the phone rings.” The boy speaks between kisses.

“It's a message if it's something more important they'll call.” Nightwing kisses the teenager's cheeks. Pushing himself slowly inside, Damian is still sensitive to the spanking. He wraps his arms and legs around him, drawing his love closer. Dick swings slowly, burying himself deep in the young man, looking for the youngest one's cock to touch him to the rhythm of his penetrations.

“Don't leave me again.” the boy asks quietly.

“I won't, sweetheart, ever again.”

**********

Dick rummages through the closet again, taking out his now ex-girlfriend's belongings. The room is now clean and tidy, Damian sits down, wrapped in a bathrobe on the edge of the bed. His uniform is drying like dirty sheets, he dries his hair by rubbing it with the towel as he watches his brother fill the box. The sound of a mobile phone call breaks the harmony that had formed. The child takes his phone from the bedside table and answers.

“Where the hell is you?!” His father's screaming his head off. Damian pulls the device away from his ear. “Do you know how worried I am?! Alfred went to look for you and they told him you never came; I thought the worst.”

“Calm down, father, I'm in Blüdheaven.” Answer normally.

“What the hell are you doing a Blüdheaven!?”

“First of all, don't yell at me. I'm with Richard, I didn't even bring Robin's uniform, you must have deduced that I wouldn't run away to fight without my tools, plus no one saw me leave the school.”

“We've told you again not to bother Richard, we have to wait until he gets his memory back.”

“He got it back.” Damian interrupts.

“What? How? Did you do something? Did you hit him? Damian, you shouldn't have...”

“I didn't hit him, I brought an old photo album and told him the stories in the photos.” The youngest one's lying through his teeth.

“Is it your father?” asks Dick as he walks to the bed.

“Yeah, you want to talk to him?” Dick nods in response, sits down next to the teenager, and puts his arm around him. He takes the phone from the teen's hands and holds it to his ear.

“Hey, Bruce! How's it going?” Speak up Nightwing.

“Dick?” Ask Batman. Richard laughs.

“He himself, Damian didn't hit me, but, hell, someone must have done it before.” The hero is laughing again. He hears Bruce clearing his throat on the other side of the line like he's holding back tears.

“I'm glad you're back, son.” says his father, his eyes become clear when he hears those words. “Jason tried to do it, but we wouldn't let him.”

“I think I should buy Jason a beer next time I see him.” Talk Dick with a broken voice. Damian takes the phone out of his hands.

“Father? What did you tell Grayson? You made him cry.” the teenager scolds furiously as he watches Dick cover his mouth, holding back a sob, Damian gets down on his knees and hugs the older one. “Hmm. You don't have to come to get me. I'll leave tomorrow.”

“Alfred and I are heading out there, we'll be there in half an hour, maybe less. Is there a helipad nearby?” Says Batman.

“The one at the police station, that's a couple of blocks away, have Pennyworth bring food, there's nothing to eat here and Dick probably misses his dishes.” Order Damian.

“You're on speakerphone. He heard you, he's already packing groceries. We'll be there soon, I'll get Tim, Barbara, and Jason.”

“Good,” Damian answers, sounding a little upset. This was his moment with Dick, now the whole troop had joined in. “Hurry up.”

Add to it and then hang up. Throw the phone to the bed, hug the man who is still crying.

“I'm, uh, we're very happy to have you back, Dick. Welcome back.” says a little sorry Robin. Richard wipes his nose with the back of his hand.

“Don't go on or you'll make me cry more.” Warns the watchman.

“I missed you so much, we all did.” Accept Damian, hugging his partner and dropping them on the bed. “As much as I want to spend the rest of the day hugging you, my father and the rest of the circus are coming here, so I have to get dressed.”

Robin turns around kissing his lover, slowly pursing his lips.

“All right, I gotta get decent, too.”

“Did you check the message?” the young man asks.

“I forgot, go get dressed while I answer it.” Robin obeys him, leaves the bed to go out and get his uniform, unlocks his mobile phone to read:

_Says the old lady who lives across that as soon as you finish fucking your brother, damn degenerate you send him for carrot cake and that she's very happy that your relationship with Damian is improving. -OXOX_

His attractive face is deformed into an annoying grimace, she was a jilted ex-girlfriend. No one would believe her.

“Did he need something? I put on your underwear because you tore mine.”

“He was my boss,” he says. “Asking if I wouldn't go to work today, I'll quit tomorrow.”

He opens his arms, inviting the young man back into his embrace. Damian grimaces but agrees.

“You said you talked to the lady across.”

“Ah, yes. She told me he'd make some cake before I left so he could give me some.” Damian lifts his face to look into his eyes.

“Don't forget to go see her, she'll be very sad if you don't go.”

“I'll go later.” Damian gives him a short kiss and walks away to close the tie around his neck. The sound of the bell disconcerts them, they look at each other in surprise. Dick gets up, takes a long-sleeved shirt out of the closet and puts it on, closes his pants, and brushes his hair. He walks to the front door with Damian behind him.

When he opens the door, the sound of a confetti gun exploding barely overshadows the excited screams of five all-too-familiar faces at his entrance.

“Welcome home, Dick!” the five shouts in unison. Alfred in the middle holds a cake that says _Happy Birthday, Dick._ Tim and Barbara carry two big boxes, Jason a couple of bags and Bruce a briefcase.

“It's the best we could do, B. He only gave us 20 minutes. It was either this or one that said _Bachelorette Party._ ” Jason mocks, Dick rubs his eyes wiping away the little tears.

“I'm home family” The hero answers. To receive the hug offered by his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write Dick getting his memories back because of Damian's influence.  
> Has someone notice a patron?  
> My Twitter account:  
> https://twitter.com/cassidyakira


End file.
